1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a capsule endoscope system and a magnetic field generating device for magnetically guiding a capsule endoscope which is introduced into a subject and moves inside the subject to acquire in-vivo information of the subject.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique that magnetically guides a capsule endoscope introduced into a subject such as a patient is known (see WO 2007/077922 A). In this technique, a user such as a doctor observes a desired region by controlling each of an observation direction and a propulsive direction of the capsule endoscope using an operating device such as a joystick while viewing a display unit that displays an in-vivo image transmitted from the capsule endoscope.